


Stir The Pot

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, and addie is conflicted, wherein malcolm is territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "Set Aside and Allow to Thicken," wherein Malcolm Hawke has a quote unquote arrangement with his oldest daughter, but she broke the terms of the agreement. And that just can't go unpunished, can it...





	Stir The Pot

The first time Adriel had fucked someone who wasn't her father, he knew. She didn't know how he knew. He didn't know, couldn't know, that it'd been Carver that had fucked her, that she'd gone to him for comfort and had ended up in bed with him, but he'd known all the same.

“Your boyfriend stretch you out good?” He asked the very next time he'd pushed her into his bed when Leandra went to the market, almost as soon as she was out the door. He roughly shoved four fingers up her skirt and into her until she let out a cracked sob that broke apart upon meeting the air, one that fell into a dozen tiny, choked wails as he started to work his fingers in and out.

“Doesn't feel like it. You feel fresh as the day I first took you. So the question is,” he growled, “did he take your cunt,” he said, giving his fingers a twist that earned an involuntary moan, “that tight ass,” and with that, he drew his free hand over and slapped her across the ass, “or your mouth? I want an answer,” he added when she could only sob, and yanked his hand free to line himself up against her cunt.

“He take you here?” He grunted, shoving into her with one long thrust that made her cry out, clenching around him so that he grit out a curse and thrust in again hard, harder. “He take that whore cunt of yours that's so eager for a big, fat cock?”

He punctuated every word with a pump of his hips, plunging in and out of her as he reached around and tugged her shirt to the side to palm her breast, weighing and pinching it in his hand between thrusts. “That's what I thought,” he sighed, lifting his free hand away from her hip and watching as she moved without direction to push herself back onto his cock, moaning with every inch she took until he bottomed out inside her. Her eyes near rolled back into her head before they fluttered shut, her head falling loose to hang between her arms as she not only took his cock but actively bucked back to meet his thrusts.

“You're so eager for it that any cock will do, that it?” He thrust home hard enough that she keened for him, again, harder, rougher, again and again and again, groaning with every wet slap of his balls against her. “This is what's going to happen every time a hole gets fucked that I didn't give permission to. Or maybe that's what you wanted,” he added with a laugh that turned into harsh panting. “Maybe you like being punished, that it?”

He dropped a hand from her breast to grab her chin and force his oldest daughter to look at him. “Tell me you want it,” he growled, grit out between his teeth as he felt his climax approach. “Tell me you ache for your daddy’s fat cock in the night!”

“Please,” she gasped, rolling her hips back in answer to every snap of his, dry eyed but sobbing for air, for him. “Please, harder, I need-”

“I know what you need, but you need to ask for it,” he managed, almost past words entirely but not the need, the raw desperation that drew him to plow his daughter into his own mattress, his marital bed. “Give it up for me. Beg. Beg!”

Another thrust, two, three, and she did, she threw her head back and screamed out, “Fuck! Fuck me!”

He answered her not with words but with his hands, his cock, driving into her hard enough the bed slammed a steady metronome against the wall, gouging at old holes into the wood, holes he'd made fucking this very whore in this very spot over and over, just like this, just for the opportunity to hear her start to cry from need the way she was now, the way she'd been taught. “Please,” she was sobbing, “I need it, I need your cock!”

He groaned, near coming just from hearing the words, knowing his power over his daughter was complete, but it was another handful of uneven, stuttering thrusts before he came. He pulled out just before he did so that he shot hot across her ass, groaning aloud as he watched the thick, white strings of his cum drip into the crack of her ass and down around her puffy, gaping cunt.

“There,” he slurred, wiping his hand through it and bringing it around to wipe on her face. “Marked you, just like you wanted. You're mine, and you always were. Forget again, and next time I'll have your little boyfriend join in,” he told her. He felt her suck in a little breath of air, and wasn't sure if it was fear or desire but, knowing his own private fuck toy the way he did, it was both. “Like that, did you? Well. Keep at it, and I'll be sure to catch you. Then we'll have some real fun.”


End file.
